1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to adjustable vehicle head restraint assemblies for vehicle seats.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats are provided with moveable head restraints, which can move to accommodate a head of an occupant. One example of a vehicle seat having a movable head restraint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,395 B1, which issued on May 31, 2005 to Yetukuri et al.